


Mind over Matter

by writeinred



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Celibacy, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeinred/pseuds/writeinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry suggests that they stay celibate for a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short something I wrote! Feedback will be very greatly appreciated :)

They are casually lounging in bed eating the breakfast they had brought up from room service when Harry drops the bomb. He looks very thoughtful as he eats a piece of melon and then slowly pulls the fork out between his lips and points it at Louis.

"I think we should try celibacy" he casually says.

Louis literally chokes on his sip of tea. While he coughs his lungs up Harry goes on.

"It should be really healthy for your mind and soul and also the body. 'Think it would be good for us to take a step back from all the bodily needs and desires that we let control us"

"Where the fuck did you read that?" Louis spits out, because God he loves Harry but sometimes that boy seriously spends too much time online picking up weird 'health-habits'. Harry shrugs and keeps eating fruit while smiling at Louis. It's a lost cause. Louis flops down on the bed and groans into the pillow and Harry quickly saves their tea cups from tipping over. "Just for a month, Lou, it'll be great" he beams. Louis wriggles his body around a bit in protest and hides his face completely in the pillows while making displeased noises. He mumbles "A month? You must be crazy. We can do a week and no more". Somehow Harry manages to hear what Louis is saying. Louis feels Harry's hand gently moving over his back, his fingers spread out, his thumb making circles.

"I really want to do a month but I guess you can stop after a week" he muses. Louis lifts his head up a bit and cranes his neck to look at Harry, "Are you crazy? I'm not gonna go out and fuck someone else?" he confusedly tells his boyfriend. Harry laughs loudly and lies down next to Louis, still tracing his fingers over the skin on Louis back. "No I would hope not.. But you can't wank or do anything sexual at all when you're celibate.. ", He leans in and steals a kiss from Louis' lips. "We can still kiss though..", his hand slides up to the back of Louis neck and gently pulls him closer. Louis goes with it pliantly and lets himself be pulled into Harry chest, rolling on top of him before closing the distance between their lips again. They move slow and softly against each other, Harry's lips and body warm and soft under Louis.

They always had a lot of sex. The attraction between them right from the start was so strong that Louis sometimes felt like it was destructive. He wasn't sure how someone as young and innocent looking as the 16year old Harry could get under his skin and into his veins like that. Things happened quickly between them and somehow they never stopped to take a break from the craziness it honestly is always being half-way turned on. Maybe Harry is right. Maybe they could use a bit of clearheadedness.

Harry tastes sweet from fruit and sugared tea when Louis licks over his tongue. Both of Harry's hands are moving over Louis' back but when they reach his hips they stop instead of moving further down to grope his arse. Louis leans a bit to the side without breaking the kiss and gets his right hand on Harry's side, down over his waist and hip, fingers pushing under the waistband. Harry pulls his head back a bit and puts on a fake-stern face "No Louis!". Louis pulls his hand back up and rolls his eyes, "What, we can't get one last fuck in before all this celibacy crap?". Harry shakes his head and gives what is probably supposed to be an apologetic smile. This time it's not a pillow but Harry's chest Louis groans into.

They lie like that for a little while, Louis on top of Harry and Harry carding his fingers through Louis' hair. Even though Louis can't see his face he still senses that Harry is deep in thought by the way he goes quiet and somehow also by the way he moves his hands. He can smell Harry and feel the warmth from him. Harry's heart is beating loudly in his chest and Louis can count every single beat. When Harry speaks he feels the rumble in his chest.

"Would you still love me if we never had sex?"

Louis is sure his own heart skips a beat. He lifts his head up and puts his hand on each side of Harry's face.

"Yes of course Haz, I love you." He hopes the gentle kiss he presses to Harry's lips will convey the sincerity. Nervousness spreads through him as he wonders why Harry would ask something like that. "Do you.. Not.. Want to..?" he carefully tries. Harry laughs and moves out from under Louis who lets out a breath of relief.

"Of course I want to. In a month!" Harry laughs at him while walking to the bathroom. Louis lets his eyes roam over the back of Harry, the shoulders and muscles and his cute little bum.

"You better make it worth the wait!" he shouts and he can hear Harry laughing again behind the bathroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
